Truth or Dare
by birdkidwithwings
Summary: Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel want to get Max and Fang together! What do they have in mind? Involves dares, pizza, playing house and more! FAX! please review!
1. Truth or Dare? oh no

Angel's POV:

I was sitting in my room one day, playing with Nudge and Celeste, and you won't believe what I heard! I knew it was Max, 'cause it sounded like her, but I almost couldn't believe it! She walks into Fang's room (I can see this in her mind) and Fang was starting to change. He just took his shirt off and Max walks in, thinking:

Oh God he is so hot. Wait, what the heck are you _thinking_ Max?

It was so cute! I think my only mistake was telling Nudge…

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? This is so hilarious! Do think Fang thinks she's cute back? Maybe this is why Max is always trying to make Fang jealous when he flirts with other girls! Oh! Just imagine if they like, get together! Like, what if they get married and have kids? Wouldn't that be weird? What do you think that would make me? Their aunt? Oh, that would be so cool! I wanna be an aunt! Angel, we have to get them together!"

Hmm… Maybe not a mistake…

"Perfect!" I decided, "This will be fun! But we have to Iggy in here…" He, after all, had the best scheming ideas…

Max's POV:

Okay, so I passed Angel's room earlier today, and I heard some hushes voices… Weird, huh? So I knocked on the door, (I will never walk in a door without knocking again… You should have seen Fang smirk when I blushed! I'm surprised it didn't spread past his face. Not funny!) and walked in, to see everyone in my flock except me and Fang having a meeting under Angel's covers. Can you say suspicious? I mean, yeah, maybe Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy might do that, but when I saw Iggy's face pop up from underneath the covers, I almost laughed out loud. Anyway, when I asked them what they were doing, they just said,

"Nothing," all in unison. Kinda creepy if you ask me. I will have get Angel to tell me more later. I hope she heard that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fang's POV:

We were all sitting in the living room together. I just _knew_ something bad was going to happen. Nudge was about to burst, Angel looked pleased about something, even Gazzy looked excited. But the worst sign was that sly grin on Iggy's face. I felt like walking over to him and whacking the back of his head until it came off. Ugh. This better not have something to do with Max walking in on me in the afternoon. I know it was kinda funny how she blushed, (she looks so cute when she's surprised) but it still was embarrassing. And oh God I am so glad I wasn't taking off my pants instead. Nudge's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Max! Angel and I heard some girls at school were playing this game, and it sounded really fun, and I know you might not want to play it, but I still think we should try, because I just love it and it sounded really cool, so don't say no, please? Truth or Dare!"

Max sighed. Signs of a huge internal battle played across her face. I knew she would never want to play that game, but she was still thinking about Angel's power… and Max was never good at resisting the "Bambi eyes" as she calls them. My poor Max. She had no chance against her bird-flock. Wait, _My?_ I shook my head. What's up with me? But she's so beautiful… Oh man, Angels was smiling at me.

_You tell Max and you die,_ I simply thought to her. All I got back was giggles echoing through my head.

"Fine. Fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" Apparently Max had given in. I smirked, imagining Erasers giving her Bambi eyes for mercy. Max glared at me, completely misunderstanding my amusement. People do that a lot.

Gazzy was talking now.

"Okay, lets all sit in a circle! That way it'll work better… Who wants to go first?"

"I do! I do!" If there was a way to jump up and down while sitting, Nudge was doing it…

"Who asks her a question?" Max asked.

"Umm…" Angel pondered that for a minute. "I think the person to her left should." That was Gazzy.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare!" Nudge bravely put out. Then Gazzy grinned that evil-gasman grin. And I actually felt sorry for her.

"I dare you to fly out onto the roof, and moon the moon." Max looked horrified.

"Gazzy!!" She yelled. Nudge got up.

"No, it's ok, I'll do it," Nudge said as she walked over to the door. She turned around.

"Well, are you guys coming? You have to see whether I do it or not."

Very awkward silence. After a little while, I decided to break it.

"Um, no Nudge. We'll believe you," I informed her. She shrugged her shoulders. Gazzy glanced at me, with an I-didn't-think-of-that look on his face.

A few minutes later, she came back in.

"I did it!" She smiled, looking proud of herself.

"Okay, so now you ask someone else," Max told her.

The game went on in a such manner. Nudge dared Iggy to eat ham and eggnog and peas together in a one mouthful. After that, Iggy told Angel to tell the truth about what Total thinks about all the time (trust me, you don't want to know.) Then Angel got all defensive, and dared Iggy to tell Max where he keeps all of his bombs, and I swear he almost started to cry. Then when I told him to be a man, and suck it up, he told her he keeps them in his boxers… you should have seen the look on Angels face. And now, it Iggy's turn again. Great, and he's looking at me funny. Not a good sign.

Then Iggy turned over to Max, and uttered those four words:

"Truth or dare, Max?"

Max's POV:

Ooo, that little—Somehow, he must have known I was trying to get through this game without actually playing… he just had to get on my nerves… oh well. It won't be that bad, right? I mean, I really have no secrets to keep from the flock. At least, no secrets that they would know to ask about…

Even so, that sly grin is starting to scare me… Maybe this has something to do with what they where planning in Angel's bed. I hope not.

"What the heck, dare," I told him.

Iggy's POV:

This would be hilarious. I just knew it. I had already planned this part of the game with the kids in Angel's room earlier today; we had planned out every word.

I glanced to the left and then to the right, (just for extra measure) leaned in, lowered my voice, and said:

"Max, I dare you to tell Fang how long you've had a crush on him."'

Man, you should have seen the look on her face. I knew this would be fun.

Max's POV:

No. Freakin'. Way.

I will totally update later—but in the meantime, plez review!!! Pretty please? Eggnog and cookies for reviewers!!! Its my first fanfic, so give good feedback!


	2. I luuv you Max!

Thank you guys so much for R&Ring!! I didn't know you guys were so cool! Who knew you people read new fanfics so fast? Anyway, you guys totally made my day. I was so happy when I found reviews!! Eggnog and cookies for ya'll! Here's more of the story, and thnx for the ideas 'Stop. But don't stare please.'! If anyone has any more, I'm completely open! Though I might not add more to this story. All depends on how much you guys review! *hinthint*

Oh, and I forgot to disclaimer: I do NOT own max and flock… wish I did! But all that credit goes to the big JP himself.

Here comes the fax… I will bold the POV changed because there are so many. You guys were all like, "up date asap", so here it is…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fang's POV:**

Whoah. Go back for a second. What did Iggy say? Did he know something I didn't? All my life I've been waiting for Max to give me a little hint, something, anything, and here Iggy is making her blush. What?

I leaned in, watching her every move. She had blushed so bad when Iggy asked The Question, and now she looked like she was about to run out of the room. Max mumbled something under her breath.

"Ummm…" She then glanced right at me, her blue eyes boring into my head. She wanted to know what I was thinking… I raised one eyebrow at her, and then asked Angel the question I was dying to know the answer to.

"What's she thinking?"

**Max's POV:**

"She has had a crush on him since they were ten…" Dang that girl and her mind reading abilities! I then realized the whole flock was staring at me. I suddenly got angry.

"Geez! Stop looking at me like that! Nudge, you go. I don't want a turn."

I shot a hesitant look at Fang. I looked into his hard, brown eyes. I could never tell what he was thinking. ARGG!

**Iggy's POV:**

The plan was going just as hoped. Now for Fang's question…

**Fang's POV:**

Nudge's brown eyes flickered toward me. Oh no. No way in _hell _was she going to ask me that question. I should have known this would happen… I mean, how could they ask Max such a question and not ask me something like it? Nudge opened her mouth.

"Truth or dare, Fang?" There was no way of avoiding this, so I might as well…

"Truth," I slowly answered her back.

"Tell Max how you feel about her." Oh no. I didn't think it would be this bad. Oh man oh man oh man… This was bad… how could I tell the truth without embarrassing the _crap_ out of myself? Well, the truth was going to come out somehow…

"I love her," I mumbled to my shirt. It was barely audible.

"WHAT? WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Iggy shouted at me. I would have flipped him the finger if the kids and Max weren't there.

"I LOVE HER, OKAY?!" I shouted back. I hate this game. I put my face in my hands.

**Max's POV:**

Wow. Just, wow. He loves me? No way. Oh wow.

**Fang's POV:**

I lifted my head up, just to see Max looking at me, completely shocked. Then she had a weird expression on her face. And then something amazing happened. Something I would never have expected.

She leaned over next to me, and put her hand on my chin, moving it up towards her face. And then she kissed me. It was like flying.

**Max's POV:**

I whispered something in his ear. I can't believe I did. I just did. I don't know why.

"I love you too." I was shocked at my own words. Fang looked back at me with a crooked smile on his face. Oh God he looked so beautiful. Way too hot for his own good. Oh man. I was acting like a girly Barbie-prep. Geez, life is hard on me.

**Nudge's POV:**

The whole flock was staring at them. Well, me, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy that is. They looked so cute together! I am sooo glad we did this little thing for them. They deserved it. I gave Angel a thumbs up. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"We should get a job matchmaking. This was so fun!" She nodded back to me.

Max got up from being beside Fang. She grabbed his shirt.

"Let's go flying," she said. How romantic!

"HEY!" Iggy shouted after them. What was he doing? Oh please don't ruin this for them Iggy! "WHAT ABOUT THE GAME?! AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP US FINISH PLAY IT?"

And then Max did something I think I will remember for the rest of my life. And every time I remember, I will laugh and laugh. She turned around glaring at Iggy, and shot her middle finger up at him. Max then grabbed Fang and slammed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo, how'd you guys like the fax? Was it good enough? Should I write more? Plez R&R. You guys are pretty lucky. Since you guys reviewed so much and begged me to write more, I have stayed up late to write. It is 10:59 right now. Maybe I will write more.. who knows. Anyway, PLEZ REVIEW!!!


	3. Max, If you die I'll kill you!

Thanks again guys for R&Ring! I think I will keep going with this story, maybe. Instead of it being a just a one shot… I wish I could change names, cause im not gonna have it just about that one event if I continue it… maybe ill end this, and do a sequil. What do ya guys think? In reply to some of the reviews:

**Stop. But don't stare please.:** Yes, I totally live in the US. GO AMERICA!! Yes, we will have to unite. And yes I hate it when people nag about my age.

**spreadurwingsandfly311****:** The sexy bird boy totally decided it for me…

**halocrumber:** …apparently I'm writing to save my life? Uhoh...

Okay, I'm probably not going to do as many POV changes this time, 'cause even though you guys didn't complain, I think it was pretty confusing. Here it goes!!!...

--------------------------------------------------------

Iggy's POV:

I shouted those words after them. All I got back was silence, and then a slammed door.

"What just happened?" I asked the kids. I hate it when people assume I see everything!

"Ummm, Iggy… She just flipped you off…" What? She goes to all that trouble to make us behave and be 'good kids' and then she goes and flicks me off? Not fair! I shoved up both my Fingers in the direction of the doorway. Nudge giggled.

"It's a bit late for that, Ig'." Grrr. This isn't the end, Maxy!

Fang's POV:

I spread my black wings, and leaped into the night. I saw Max follow me, moving her fawn colored wings in a powerful up and down motion as she hurdled himself up in the air. Oh man she was so beautiful. I noticed it every time we flew. Of course, I would never tell…

Max's POV:

I flew below him knowing he hated to be on bottom. We didn't fly to a particular place. I felt the wind in my face. It weaved through my hair, and ran over my wings. It felt amazing.

I always feel comfortable when Fang's with me, like I don't have to save the world, and I'm not on the run every-other-day. Around him, I can put all of that stuff away. He's the one person I can confide in. And I trust him. But I didn't expect what he did next.

I felt his callused hands grab me around my waist. If anyone besides Fang had done that, well, let's just say they'd have a flat face by now. Still, I had to constrain myself from kicking him. What the heck was he doing? He then lifted me up, (kinda hard to do while flying…man he was strong!) and then he tossed me straight up in the air, like someone would do to a child. My hair went everywhere, and I felt a weird thrill of flying upwards at what felt like the speed on light. He did it so fast I felt my stomach doing butterflys. He hadn't tossed me a few feet, he had tossed me almost a hundred! Against gravity! In a matter of seconds! How the heck did he do that?

"Fang!" I shouted down to him, "What was that?!" I was half mad at him for doing that with no absolute warning, but when I saw him fly closer to me, I realized he was just as surprised as me.

"I meant to toss you just a few feet, but then I felt this new power coursing through my veins… I'm so sorry!" He looked at me with apologetic eyes. He looked so cute when helpless!

"But you _are_ really light… more than I thought…" I just stared at him. So this was Fang's new power. Super strength. Geez, Fang was like Superman! Creepy thought… Fang wearing tights...

I pulled a knife out of my pocket. (Call me paranoid, but hey, at least I'm prepared.) I held it out to him.

"Try to bend the metal. This is an extremely strong blade." He took the knife from me, and carefully placed his fingers in the middle. Then he moved them so fast he looked like he had snapped his fingers. A second later, I saw him with two broken pieces of metal in his hand. Oh man. I was really impressed, but I hid it.

"I said _bend_ the metal, not break it! If you had _bent_ it, you might have been able to bend it back…" He smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry…"

"Fang, you---" I started to say. But then he did something so un-Fang-like, I thought he was a clone for a second. He put his arms around my back, and pulled me close. He was hugging me. Un-emotional-never-hugs-anyone-Fang was _hugging_ me. But I gotta admit, he was averagely good at it. I was about to put my head on his shoulder, when I saw something. Past him, past his flapping wings. A lumpish thing, flying in the air. More lumpish things were floating around it now.

Flyboys. I squinted my avian-eyes, and I realized that they weren't planning to attack us. They had guns. They were going to snipe at us. I stiffened. Each of them carried their own gun, and each was carefully aiming their own towards us. Towards Fang. No. They can't. They won't. I won't let them.

Fang's POV:

I can't believe I actually hugged somebody. If I keep this up, Max will start thinking I'm a clone…

The only reason I hugged her was because I knew she needed it. I also wanted to make up for throwing her. God, if I had hurt her I think I would kill myself. How could you live knowing you had wrecked a masterpiece? A perfect being? Suddenly I felt her become tense beneath my hands. Did I do something wrong? Did she not want me to hug her?

Suddenly, she tightened her grip around me, and she moved her wings sideways, spinning us around. It was unbelievable how fast she moved. But then again, she _does_ have superspeed…

Then something sped into my new vision. And before I could do anything, I saw a whizzing dart slam right into Max's flesh. She had moved us so I wouldn't get shot. It was the only thing she could have done in that little bit of time. I felt her go limp in my arms.

"No!" I yelled in her ear. Why did she have to do this? I turned to where the shot had come from.

Flyboys.

Oh man, they were gonna die.

Max's POV:

I had spun Fang around, putting me instead of him in the path of the bullet.

Now, as I feel the bullet slam into my back, my vision starts to fade. Surprisingly, it felt like a needle… I thought it would hurt more… oh well….maybe this was what dying was like…

I heard someone shout "NO!" and then everything went black.

Fang's POV:

If I hadn't had a dying Max in my arms, I would have ripped every single limb off those things. What the hell were they thinking? Shooting _my_ Max. God I hope she's still alive…

I hefted her up so she lay across my arms, and flew as fast as I could back home, the angry wind slapping my face the whole way.

_Max, don't die on me! God, Max, I'll kill you if you die!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know I like, completely changed how it's written, but im not really in a humorous mood right now.. I'll make the next chap more funny.

But is that a threat, Iggy?

*hinthint*

R&R plez!!! More cookies and eggnog for reviewers!


	4. The poison! It's killing me!

Hey everybody! I am soooo sorry it took so long, but I had _major_ writing block this week. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own maximum ride. (sorry it was such a boring disclaimer, but I already used up all of my creative juices writing the story…)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fang's POV:**

Darts whizzed around me as I carried Max in the air towards the house. I led them into a wood, and I think I lost them there. I swerved in front of and behind the trees, dodging branches every second of the way. I burst through the end of the trees, and moonlight hit me. I turned around, to double check they weren't behind me, and then I flipped around and rose in the air. Max would survive. She had to…

**Gazzy's POV:**

We were all doing our own thing. Iggy was in his room, flexing his abs in front of a mirror, Angel was playing with some animals outside (something involving teacups…), and Nudge was on chatting on Fang's laptop. (I feel bad for the victims of her chattiness…) I didn't really know what to do, so I went up to my room. Mrs. Martines **(A/N I have no idea how to spell that… I think I shall go check…) I'm back. Martinez. That's it.) **wouldn't be back until nine today… I sat on my bed. I wish Iggy wanted to make a bomb right now. Resting back, I folded my hands behind my head.

I heard the front door bang shut. Finally! Something going on! It must be Max and Fang. I hope they're not gonna be all mushy and stuff around us. It's so gross.

I ran down the steps, and rushed into the main room. I looked over and saw Fang standing over the couch. I couldn't exactly see what was making him look like that, and I leaned over around the side of the couch. And then I saw.

Oh no.

**Fang's POV:**

She was just lying there. No movement. Then I saw Gazzy come in the room. I told him to go get Iggy. I flipped her over, and saw the hole. A little dart was stuck in her back, and it had a fluffy purple end on it. I breathed a sigh of relief. So she wasn't going to die. I put my hand on it, and was about to pull it out, when Iggy walked in the room.

"What's going on?"

"Max got tranqued by Flyboys." I told him.

"What?!" He ran over to the couch. "Where?"

"On her back." I grabbed his hand, and put it close to the wound. He moved his finger cautiously close to it, and then turned up to me.

"I don't think that it would harm her if it was a normal dart, but we should really get Mrs. Martinez in here. What if it's a poisonous one?" **(insert swear word here)**! I didn't think of that! Iggy kept talking.

"Hey Nudge, you go call Mrs. Martinez. Angel, can you get me a thick towel?"

By now the whole flock was here.

"Is she going to die?"

"What happened?"

"Ooh, that looks bad…"

"Was she attacked by Great Danes?"

"Total, does she look like she's been mauled by dogs?"

"Well, I can't see…"

"What's that purple thingy?"

"Fang, where were you guys?"

"Shhh! Give him his privacy."

"Why does Max look so green?"

"She's been poisoned, idiot!"

"Really?"

"Max is gonna die!!!"

I couldn't take much more of this.

"Okay, everybody out! Unless you can do something for Max… Angel, hurry up with that towel." Two seconds later she ran in with the towel.

"Okay," Iggy said, "Carefully pull out the dart, and then press the towel up against the wound to stop the bleeding." I grabbed the end of the purple fluff and drew it out of her flesh. Blood quickly filled up the hole, and I pressed the damp towel into it. A loud knock hit the door.

**Mrs. Martinez's POV:**

A _very_ worried looking Angel opened the door for me.

"We needed your help…" she said. What was going on?

She led me to the living room. On the couch lay Max. I saw Fang pressing up a towel to her back, and Iggy sitting near by.

"What's wrong? Is she sick?" I asked them.

"No, she got shot in the back with a tranquilizer by Flyboys," Fang turned to me, and I saw in his eyes the look of the world ending. _He must really like her after all, _I thought. But this couldn't be that bad, could it? Unless the tranquilizer had some sort of poison in it… I took over the situation right then.

"Let me see the dart. Fang, you keep applying _lots_ of pressure to that wound, you hear me?" Iggy handed me the dart. I cracked the body of it open, and wiped the remains of the serum onto my wrist. Raising it up to my nose, I breathed in the smell. The sour, acidy smell filled my sinuses. Oh no.

"Angel, run upstairs and get me as many blankets and portable heaters _as possible,_" I ordered Angel. After she left, I turned to Iggy and Fang. "That," I pointed to the dart, "housed a concentrated dose of Phsylaik, a very deadly serum. It must be the avian part of Max's DNA that is resisting the poison as we speak. She should already be dead. We need to get is out of her system before it's too late! This is very, very bad." Fang's face went pale. Maybe I should have sent him out along with Angel. He seemed to read my mind.

"I'm not leaving her," he firmly stated. I nodded to him.

"Okay you guys. I'm going to need your help to get Max as hot as possible. We need to get her to sweat, sweat, and _sweat!_ We're going to sweat the poison out of her! Let's get going!" When the boys were worried and desperate, they could actually work pretty hard. Why couldn't they work this hard when they were cleaning their rooms?

**Iggy's POV:**

After about two hours of hard work, lots of sweat, and massively heated working conditions, we got Max to look a LOT less green, and to breathe more normally. Phew. Now all we have to do is wait till she wakes up… dang. This is going to take forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**Max's POV:**

Hot. Hot, heat, and crapping _heat._ It was so hot! Was I in a sauna? That doesn't make sense… I suppose this could be Hell… yeah, that made sense…

I opened my eyes, and look around me. I was in Mrs. Martinez living room. I had massive amounts of blankets on me. I tried to get them off me, but there were so many I couldn't move. Suddenly I saw a very relieved Fang move into my vision.

"Max? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm really hot…" He nodded and took off a few blankets. I still looked like a lump, though. He seemed to notice my conclusion.

"Mrs. Martinez said to keep some blankets on you until you were completely better."

"Mrs. Martinez? What happened? How long have I been out?" He hesitated. Oh crap.

"You got poisoned. Iggy, Mrs. Martinez, and I had to sweat the poison out of you. Then you need some time to recover," He breathed in a huge gulp of air, "You've been out… You've been out two days, Max." WHAT?! I gave him the 'Max-glare'.

"You have to be kidding—!" Suddenly I heard a shout from upstairs.

"MY BUTT IS ON FREAKIN' _FIRE_!!! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Fang smiled cautiously.

"Yeah… It's been kinda tough without you Max…" Angel's voice spoke up in my head.

'**Max? Is that you?'**

_Yeahhhh…_

**'You **_**are**_** back! For a second there I thought Fang was having hallucinations… Really Max, he hasn't left your side since you were out. Go easy on him. It's not his fault you were out for two days.'**

_Two freakin' days Angel!_

Silence.

**'Last night he was muttering your name in his sleep.**

**Oops! I have to go help put out Iggy's butt… But seriously Max, go easy.'**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys! I hope you liked it! By the way, 'Phsylaik' isn't real. I made it up. Hey, I have no idea about poisons whatsoever. Call me dumb, but I had to do _something_ technical…

Poor Iggy. He can't even see his abs.

Yet _more_ cookies and eggnog for reviewers!!


	5. order PIZZA? Are you out of your mind?

Hey every body!! I am soo so so so so so sorry I took so long getting this out.. go ahead, shout at me all you want. I feel _really, really _bad… I had _super_ writer's block these past few weeks, but how long I've waited to update is inexcusable. Ugh. I feel bad.

Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! I have wasted (well, not really _wasted.._) the whole day writing this, so be happy! Enjoy! I think I will write another chap after I post this one… have fun reading!

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Max's POV:**

Okay, so it was a few hours after I woke up, and Mom _still_ wouldn't let me get up! This sucks! ARG! Yeah… well, on the plus side, we're going to order pizza! I know, I know, I'm a teenager going: "Yay! Pizza!" Still, you have to understand, I've never had pizza from the delivery before…

I stared at the clock. Mom said I could get out of bed when I felt better, (which was right now, of course) but that couldn't be any earlier than six. Mothers. So protective. I shook my head and sighed. Why didn't I sneak out? Mom had stuck Total on me. I flipped over onto my hip.

"Max, I saw that! No moving!" Speak of the devil…

"Total," I sighed, beginning to explain I was trying to get comfy. He interrupted me.

"I don't want excuses now Max! I am following _direct_ orders from your mother!" Dogs. They take their jobs way to seriously.

Suddenly, Nudge rushed into the room. Running even faster, Angel ran up behind her. Before I could shout, 'STOP!' to Gazzy, he came zooming around the corner with socks on. I saw panic in his eyes, and he made a frantic attempt to stop. Grabbing onto anything he could, he knocked over mom's books, and then he bashed right into his sister. Angel uncontrollably fell face forward right into Nudge, who I just realized had been talking the whole time.

"—and I thought—whooooah!!" her voice went up a couple octaves as she collapsed to the floor. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, _Iggy_ of all people walked through the hallway, in the direction of the mass of bodies.

"Max, are you awake? Good. I found this really cool---" He must have heard them squirming on the floor in front of him, because he mumbled, "Oh crap," right before he went down.

As I stared at all the limbs flailing over each-other, I realized someone was missing. Fang walked down the hall. _Right on cue…_ I thought to myself.

"Wha--?" and down he went. I had to stop myself from chuckling at his face expression. Pure bewilderment.

Even when I couldn't stand up, (Total's eyes were still glued to me) I still could get my flock to get back into shape.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY UP. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO TO DO IT. EVERYONE ON THEIR FEET." I yelled at them. Good thing they couldn't see me. Half-pale and laying sideways on the couch must have made a pretty un-intimidating view.

My flock all gathered themselves up. Through lots of squirming, arguing, flailing, and shoving, they all stood in front of me. For almost a minute I stared at them, Iggy with his blond hair all over his face, Gazzy socks mangled, Angel's poor smashed curls, Nudge's dirty face, and Fang's rumpled shirt, which he was smoothing out as I looked at him.

And I burst out laughing.

**Fang's POV:**

Max's beautiful laughter rang out through the whole house. Then Angel started to giggle, and Nudge joined. Gazzy laughed with them, while Iggy glared at the younger kids.

I shook my head. Poor Iggy. Then I smiled.

After while, Max's laughter stopped to a minimum, and she sat up. Total shot her a deadly look. If looks could kill…

"Okay guys. Starting out with Nudge. What did you want to say?" Max turned toward the dark-skinned girl. Nudge took in a breath. Uh oh.

"Well, I just heard you moving around down here, and I wanted to say hi. Of course, I wanted to ask you something, but then I saw Total, and you know how he's always '_direct_ orders' Oh! I just remembered something I saw online today on Fang's laptop! Uh oh! I forgot he's right there! Sorry Fang, you know I am, right? I just used it for a tiny bit, and I wanted to talk to my new friends in this chat room… Hey, did I ever tell you about this person I met online? She said that—well, I _think_ it's a she, but you can never really tell, can you? It's just that she sounds like a girl, you now how sometimes you can just _feel_ you know how old a person is, and what gender they are? Anyway, the girl was like--"

Max cleared her throat.

"Oh. Sorry…"

"Next," Max nodded to Angel.

"I wanted to tell you about a game we could play. But it can wait till after we get pizza."

Max turned to Gazzy. He turned bright red, knowing he started the whole traffic-jam.

"I—um, I really—I only came down because Angel and Nudge were."

"Iggy, what were you saying when you came down?" Max moved on.

"Oh! Yeah, I found this really cool bomb magazine at the store, and I was wondering if I could use some of your money to…." He trailed off, stopped by Max's glare.

"I guess that's a 'no' then…"

"And Fang?" She turned to me.

"I just wanted to see you," I gave her my most genuine smile. She smiled back.

"That's nice of you Fang," then she grabbed her mom's phone from the side table, "Now call the pizza place."

"What?!"

**Iggy's POV:**

"Come over here," she motioned with her hands. Fang walked over beside her, and sat down on her sick bed. She whispered something in his ear.

"Hmmm… How can I say 'no' now?" He smirked back at her. Wait-a-minute…

"What just happened there?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing…" Max sang.

…

This was _not_ good… Max bribing Fang with kisses? What was the world coming to?

Fang grabbed the phone, and dialed the number Mrs. Martinez had left on the counter for us to call when we were 'ready'.

"Put it on speakerphone quick!" Fang just stared at me like I was talking a different language. Nudge rolled her eyes at him and touched the phone, and the ringing rang out loud. Suddenly, a bit sooner then they expected, they heard a 'click' sound on the other side.

"Hullo! This is Dominoe'z pizza. My name is Bertha. 'Eh, what can I getchya?"

Fang stood there in shock for a moment.

"Uh… I uh…" He had a look of pure terror on his face. Then he thought of something he could say.

"Hi Bertha…"

"'eh, that's nice of ya. Now what do ya want? We got a couple of specials, 'eh, if you're interested."

Fang just stared at the phone. I sighed to myself. Bird kids these days. You had to do everything for them. I grabbed it from him. Doing my best job to imitate a frustrated mother's voice, I began to talk.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry about that. It was Alfredo's first time ordering pizza. You'll have to excuse him…" The rest of the flock was snickering at my name for him. Except Fang, of course. I covered the phone and gave an extremely girly shriek, but boyish enough that you could tell it was a guy's voice. Then I spoke rather loudly in the mother's voice:

"ALFREDO! Don't scream like that! It's just a Barbie doll!" I uncovered the phone with my hand. "Sorry about that…"

"'Eh, that's right fine, right fine…" Bertha replied.

I glanced at the flock.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them.

"Pepperoni!"

"Garbage!"

"Hawaiian."

"Pepperoni!"

"Third Philly Cheese Steak, third Brook land style, third sausage, mushroom and cheese." Total looked at me innocently.

"Did you catch all that?" I just glared at him. I turned to Fang.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Alfredo chicken pizza," he mumbled quietly under his breath.

"WHAT?" I shouted at him in the motherly voice, "DIDN"T CATCH THAT."

"Freakin' Alfredo, 'Ig!" I smirked at him.

"heh, heh"

Then I relayed the order to the lady.

"'Eh, how many people ya gota ov'r there?"

"A large party," I lied. Then she asked for some other stuff, including address and name. Once the Pizza Lady was done, I could hear her smile through the phone.

"Now ya tell lil' Alfredo fur me that he wa' doin' just fine, just fine. Practice is all 'E needs!" Nudge giggled.

Fang just glared at me.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ooo!!! Iggy's gonna get it!!!

Fang: you bet he is… im gonna plan something slow, and painful….

Me: Go easy on the poor guy… Alfredo!

Fang: -glares- -chases jubilee around house-

Me: AHHH!!! Bird kid after me!!!!

Sorry there. Hope you had fun! Oh, and there is no such thing as Alfredo chicken pizza at Dominoes. Wish there was… you'll have to go to an Italian restaurant to get one of those.


	6. Ach, your crazy uncle is back, children

**Max's POV:**

We all sat around the boxes of pizza, stuffing our mouths. The conversation sort of went like this:

"So Angel, what did you want to do?"

-munches-

-slurping-

-chomping-

"I can tell you guys later after we finish the pizza."

-chewing-

-nibbling-

-gurgling-

"Smoooo… Smax, whact'd phloo brive hfang fwith?"

"What did you say?!"

-gulping-

-chugging-

-swallows-

"I _said, _what'd you bribe Fang with?"

-odd silence-

"Oh. I just told him I would take out the garbage for him the next time it was his turn. You know how he is with anything dirty…"

"Ohhhh… Just wanted to make sure," Iggy looked at me in a weird way. What had he been thinking?!

"Get your head out of the gutter, Ig'!" I smacked the back of his head. Then I turned to the empty pizza boxes. Bits of pizza were everywhere, cardboard was strewed all over, and soda was spilt all over the place. I swear it looked like a battlefield after a brutal, bloody (or in this case, cheesy) war.

"Okay guys, let's get this cleaned up."

"Awww, do we have to?"

"Of course! Can you imagine how revolting the scraps would look after someone stepped on them? What, do you expect me to lick them up for you?" Total lectured us.

Gazzy stared at him with a hopeful look on his face.

"The pizzas not gonna move by itself, people!" I picked up a box, and walked over to the trash. After a while, we got the whole place spik-and-span. (did I just say that?) (…)

"So, Angel. Once more. What did you want to do?" I spoke impatiently.

"Welll… Before I tell, will you pinky-swear that you will say yes?!" She gave me the Bambi eyes. Nuh-uh. No way was I falling for that again.

"No." She shrugged her shoulders. Thinking of all the ways she could control my mind, probably.

"Well, I was wondering if we could play house…" What?! Just as I started to say, 'sorry sweetie,' different words jerked from my mouth, incorrect and choppy.

"Sure! Why not?" Gasping at what I had said, my temper rose.

"ANGEL! What did I say about controlling people's minds?!" She cowered beneath my fury, and I realized I was just being the big-bad-Max. Ahh… Life was so hard. Guiltily, my face expressions softened.

"Don't do that again, okay?" She nodded vigorously. I stood there, and then realized the whole flock was staring at me expectantly, waiting for my _real _answer.

"Oh, heck. After all this mess, why not." Iggy punched the air. Why, I don't know. But my wonder was answered soon enough.

"Yes! I can be the crazy uncle!" I shook my head. I will never understand Ig. I glanced at Fang, just to see him shake his head at my weakness. I hid a snort. Jerk. Didn't even attempt to help me out. Then, of course, as if on cue, Nudge started babbling.

"Ooo! Can me and Angel and Gazzy be the kids? You and Fang seem too old to be kids, and I always wanted to be the oldest sibling! Of course this isn't real, but it'll still be fun! Oh Max! I want to be able to tuck Angel in, and make cookies, and go play on swings, and piggy-back on Iggy—" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Who said anything about piggy-backs?!" I laughed.

"Looks like you got more than you bargained for, Ig." He groaned. Suddenly he straightened, looking as though a lightbulb had popped up over his head.

"But somebody's gotta be the parents…" He turned toward me Fang, along with the rest of the flock. Shoot. Why does everything always have to turn out like this? I turned to Fang.

"This is all your fault, you know that, right?" Then I saw the humor in the situation.

"Ooo, Fangy daddy, tuck me in tonight?" to my utmost shock and surprise, he blushed. HA! He LIVES!! Yes folks, the robot-Fang _blushed._ Fang-2D2, or whatever you call him.

I turned to muy Flocko.

"Let's do this." Iggy looked at me with a horrified expression.

"But what about our costumes! Our 'house'?! Give me at _least _some time to make a fake mustache!" I sighed. Yeah, that's Iggy for you.

"Fine. Do what you need to. Be back here in ten minutes…"

*TEN MINUTES LATER*

I tapped my toes with impatience. Throughout the ten minutes no one had come into the living room where I was. Except for Nudge, who ran in once more before she left giving me an apron explaining that is was my 'costume', I hadn't seen anyone. Not even Fang. Iggy had dragged him somewhere, and I couldn't wait to see what crazy outfit he was going to make him put on.

My curiosity overcame me. "EVERYBODY DONE?!" I shouted in an upward direction, for that was where they all had gone; upstairs. I heard the familiar sound of feet banging down the stairs. But what I didn't expect was Iggy, walking with a brown, curly-haired wig, a toothbrush-mustache, and thick Arabic-puffy-pants. He walked in the room with a certain poise of authority, so much that it almost made me giggle. Almost. Instead, I burst out laughing.

"Iggy—" I gasped through my laughter "where did you—get that outfit?"

"Ah, my dear sister, I'm afraid if I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

"Where's everybody else?" I queried.

"Ah, all will be certain in good time." Crap, I had enough of that with the Voice.

"Don't you be going all fortune-cookie on me too!" Suddenly the Flock filed into the room. Nudge wore a chef's cap and a white cloak, reflecting her obvious desire to be the extremely talented daughter who knew how to cook. Standing next to her was Angel, in a simple night-gown and slippers, holding Celeste. To the right of them was Gazzy, in his same clothes, but grinning savagely. He was armed with more bombs than I thought existed, probably more, I thought, as I noted some strange looking bumps from inside his clothes. Last but not least, I saw Fang rush into the room. Tightening his tie, he ran up into the line, as if ready for inspection. Waitaminute… _tie?_ Sure enough, there was Fang, in a pitch black suit a little bit too short for his height, fingering a new-found polka-dotted tie. This was too much for me. Once more, I found myself bursting out into laughter. Quickly composing myself, I announced to the flock,

"Let's get this over with." Not wanting to disappoint, I walked over to Nudge and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Why, sweetie, we're all hungry, why don't you go make dinner?" She looked so overjoyed I thought she was gonna burst. She then walked over to a random spot in the room and started to pretend-cook. I poked a finger at Iggy.

"_You're _not here yet. Out of the room until you come in." He obeyed immediately, a new feat. I wonder what he had planned…

"Whelp, I'm off to work!" Fang seemed to have it in his mind he would avoid most of the house-game by being at work. I wasn't stopping him.

"Have a good time, honey!" He frowned at me, and then walked out the door.

-------------------------------------

Sorry folks! I desperately need to post in this fanfic, so I figured I might as well make a short chap, and then update when I finish writing tonight. THAT way, if any of you random people out there happen to stumble upon this, at this late hour, you'll be able to read. I'll update soon!! Like, as in, within the hour.


End file.
